


Waiting

by stjaninaro



Category: Depeche Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjaninaro/pseuds/stjaninaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in May 2011.

***  
  
It had started out as a way of relieving tension, between friends. Somehow though –for Dave at least, it had stopped being just about finding release, and more about the time they spent together; the flushed cheeks, wild eyes, wet lips hanging open to reveal pink tongues and sharp teeth, the sound of sweat-slick skin moving over hardened flesh and the breathless gasps as they brought about their own pleasure.   
  
Dave would have to close his eyes and grit his teeth when Alan came –his quickened breaths and quiet, drawn out moans doing more for Dave’s arousal than his own hand ever could. He’d bite his lip in fear of whispering his name aloud, body jerking as he imagined Alan’s touch bringing him to climax.   
  
He’d open his eyes slowly, always silently hoping that maybe just this once he wouldn’t find Alan already reaching for the towel to clean himself up, or even worse, already dressed and ready to leave.   
  
He’d close them again as the door shut behind him -the finality of the click another crack across his fractured heart, and clench his fist in the sticky, damp sheets beneath him. He’d allow a single tear to fall; no more, no less, and then he’d start to build the walls back up.  
  
Waiting for the next time they’d be torn down.


	2. Expanded Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer, slightly steamier version of the original drabble.

It had started out as a way of relieving tension, between friends. Somehow though –for Dave at least, it had stopped being just about finding release, and more about the time they spent together; the flushed cheeks, wild eyes, wet lips hanging open to reveal pink tongues and sharp teeth, the sound of sweat-slick skin moving over hardened flesh and the breathless gasps as they brought about their own pleasure.   
  
Dave would have to close his eyes and grit his teeth when Alan came –his quickened breaths and quiet, drawn out moans doing more for Dave’s arousal than his own hand ever could. He’d bite his lip in fear of whispering his name aloud, body jerking as he imagined Alan’s touch bringing him to climax.   
  
He’d open his eyes slowly, always silently hoping that maybe just this once he wouldn’t find Alan already reaching for the towel to clean himself up, or even worse, already dressed and ready to leave.   
  
He’d close them again as the door shut behind him -the finality of the click another crack across his fractured heart, and clench his fist in the sticky, damp sheets beneath him. He’d allow a single tear to fall; no more, no less, and then he’d start to build the walls back up.  
  
Waiting for the next time they’d be torn down.  
  
***   
  
Sometimes Mart joined in, but, being Martin Gore, he was never stuck for company. Not that they had much trouble finding willing bed-partners, but sometimes, in small, backwater towns in Louisiana or Arkansas, the pickings were slim and they’d find themselves drifting towards each other.  
  
When it had changed for Alan, Dave never knew.  
  
The night started as so many others had; Dave opened his door to find Alan leaning against the frame, arms loosely folded, that glorious half-smirk obvious beneath the expectantly raised eyebrow. Dave stepped aside to let him enter and Alan brushed past, heading straight for the minibar as he invariably did.  
  
There was nothing blatant –nothing that would have suggested that this was to be the night that changed everything. Except that Dave had seen Alan leave the afterparty earlier with a pretty brunette on his arm.  
  
“Whiskey, Al? Not like you.” Dave raised an eyebrow as Alan handed him a glass of the amber liquid, downing his own in the process.  
  
“Fancied something a little bit different tonight.”  
  
Dave had to look away from the intensity of Alan’s blue gaze, lowering his eyes to his glass and taking a tentative sip. He could still fell Alan’s stare firmly fixed on him and he struggled not to squirm, biting his lip as he realised his body was taking some interest in this turn of events. He shifted his weight, covertly rearranging the sudden bulge in his jeans to hopefully be a little less noticeable.  
  
Alan’s low chuckle told him he had been unsuccessful and he blushed.  
  
Dave took a larger sip of his drink, and almost choked when he felt Alan’s fingers ghost over his shoulders. In all their previous encounters they’d never touched –it was the line they wouldn’t, or couldn’t cross. But now it seemed Alan was changing the rules. His movements grew firmer, his hands running over Dave’s back, his shoulderblades, and Dave gasped when they finally reached his neck.  
  
He tilted his head to the side, silent encouragement for Alan to continue, and he did, pressing his fingertips into Dave’s pulsepoint. Dave’s eyes flickered closed and he moaned quietly in his throat. The empty glass slipped from his fingers as Alan suddenly spun him around, pinning him against the wall with his body and taking his mouth in a rough, plundering kiss.  
  
Dave barely had time to get his head around what was happening –that Alan was actually kissing him –before he was tugged away from the wall, Alan walking him backwards towards the bed. His knees hit the edge of the mattress and Dave just had time to clutch at Alan’s face, dragging him down with him as he fell. He held him there, his fingers tangling in the loose hair of Alan’s nape as he kissed him desperately, wantonly, never wanting it to end in case this was all a mistake. In case Alan’s sense returned when he broke the embrace and walked away, never to return.   
  
He wrapped his other arm firmly around Alan’s back, scratching his nails along his spine. Alan arched his back, grinding his hips against Dave’s hardness and groaned into his mouth, teeth nipping at Dave’s lower lip as he did so.   
  
Dave whimpered at the sharp pain and the tangy, metallic taste as Alan’s teeth pierced his delicate skin. He had no answer to this; he’d always thought he’d be able to get the better hand of Alan in a fight –he was slight, almost gentle looking, with long, delicate fingers –but as Alan had managed to avoid getting into any physical situations, Dave had never had a chance to really find out. Before this. Now he realised just how wrong he was; there was a hidden strength to Alan, a true force that left Dave defenceless. Alan had a hold over him, like a kitten being held by the scruff of its neck, all Dave could do was whimper and writhe beneath him, entirely at Alan’s mercy.  
  
But god how he liked it, wanted it,  _craved_ it. This is what he had dreamed of every time they’d jerked off together. This was what had sent him over the edge, even more so than Alan’s muted cries as he came lying right next to him on a random hotel bed. His hand could only do so much, but Alan’s would do so much more, this he knew with a certainty that amazed him in its strength of belief.  
  
Alan’s hands left his neck, one moving up to grip Dave’s hair tightly in his fist, pulling it back to expose Dave’s bare neck. Dave groaned as Alan kissed his way down to his throat, his bloodied lips leaving a trail of Dave’s blood along his own neck. Glancing down with slitted eyes, Dave caught Alan staring right back at him, eyes black with lust as he watched Dave’s reactions from beneath beautiful, long lashes. Still looking him in the eye, Alan’s tongue darted out, licking up the freshly spilt blood on Dave’s throat.  
  
Dave groaned at the sight, hips bucking up and bumping against Alan’s arse. With a grin Alan licked his lips and sat up, avoiding Dave’s hands which sought to drag him back down in to a fiery kiss by pinning them firmly to the mattress on either side of his head. He rocked backwards slowly, rubbing himself along the stiff, length still painfully encased within Dave’s jeans.  
  
“Off,” Dave choked out, almost too overcome to form words. “Get them off, Alan please. I can’t-”  
  
He trailed off into a high-pitched moan as Alan’s hands made quick work of the buttons on his jeans, tugging down the zip impatiently and leaning up just enough to yank them down Dave’s legs. He threw them onto the floor behind him, face flushed with arousal and excitement.  
  
He grinned widely at Dave’s loud sound of relief, eyes flicking away from Dave’s even more pronounced erection to his face and back again. He licked his lips as he spotted the wet patch forming on the front of Dave’s underwear.  
  
"I believe a 'Thank you, Alan, god among men' is in order here. And I give you free reign on embellishing that sentence to further describe my perfection."  
  
And then, with a laughing smirk, Alan came down upon him once more and captured Dave’s lips in a kiss. Perhaps, had Dave not been so intent on devouring Alan’s mouth with his own, he would have come up with some witty insulting rebuttal, but as it was he hardly cared about what he had said. Dave’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Alan smile into the kiss. All control was lost.  
  
Where before Alan had been all ferocity and domination, he was now playfulness and teasing. He nipped at Dave’s bottom lip, allowing his tongue to dance between the parted flesh, while smooth hands travelled down Dave’s torso and under his shirt.  
  
Dave gasped, breaking the kiss to more completely take in the feeling of Alan’s hands against his skin. Dave felt the soft petals that were Alan’s lips brush across his cheek, trailing light kisses down his jaw-line and onto his neck. He tilted his head to the side, giving his friend easier access to his exposed throat. His mind felt dizzy and numb. He distantly felt hands sliding further up his shirt; the warm night air caressing his chest, closely followed by Alan’s mouth. Dave didn't move, not daring to breathe lest this be some strange wonderful dream that would shatter if touched.  
  
Swift, heated, eager, hungry, wanting; Dave answered Alan, barely aware of his fingers working at the other man’s collar, wanting to feel the damp heat of flesh that was promised beneath. And then Alan’s hands were gone from his chest, suddenly gripping his wrists, pushing his hands away and pinning them to the bed. He blanketed Dave’s body with his own, causing Dave to writhe with want.  
  
Alan’s mouth moved up to his ear, nipping feverishly at his lobe, "Be still, Dave. This is yours."  
  
In a sudden change of pace, Dave felt lips and teeth sink into his neck, sending sharp jolts of pleasure down his spine. Alan’s hands moved from his wrists to once again roam Dave’s skin, and all he could do was concentrate on that feeling, captured in this one painfully beautiful moment.  
  
Alan’s hands worked their way down his body, bringing the rush of Dave’s blood to the surface the closer they came to the elastic of his briefs. Fingers danced like fire along Dave’s hips, and he let out a low sound of pleasure, soft and weak. He could feel Alan’s lips curling against his neck, and Dave’s breath caught in a fevered gasp as his hand moved down between his legs. Dave’s hands dug into the sheets, squeezing them tightly as if they could keep the feeling there.  
  
Alan kissed him again, this time long and deep, slowly running his fingers along Dave’s hardness, ever so slowly. Maddeningly. He would wake up from this wonderful dream any moment now, any second, because this couldn't be real. He wasn't supposed to feel like this; so intensely completed by the feeling of Alan’s body against his own.  
  
Then Alan’s grip changed, wrapping Dave in a lush, slick heat that made his hips leave the mattress. Dave’s hands clenched, his nails digging into the soft cotton. He distantly wondered exactly how many times Alan had done this. How many others had he had in the secret darkness of the night when he hadn’t been by Dave’s side? Judging by the boldness of the other man’s movements, Dave would've guessed the answer to be a fairly impressive number. But he didn't really care, not now. He couldn't keep a single thought in his head with Alan’s hands on him, working an incomparable magic, allowing him to lose himself in the rushing rise of pleasure.  
  
Dave’s hips grinded against the taller man’s hand, trying to get more of whatever this was. He wanted it all, to experience this while he could, in case it could never happen again. He wanted this as he had never wanted anything else before; stripped to the raw wire of flesh and heat, singing and aching with pleasure beyond comprehension.  
  
And yet, he didn't want to be so close, didn't want Alan’s hands working so intensely between his legs. He wanted this to go on and on, he wanted to feel like this forever, yet at the same time, it was all he wanted; release, release from everything. He could do nothing but gasp for breath and moan softly as he felt a familiar heat building inside of him. He fell into it with a cry, letting it take him; he gave himself to it, letting himself drown in the ecstasy.  
  
It was incredible; that fierce ecstatic embrace, their bodies meshed together so intimately, Alan’s mouth hot on Dave’s neck. Dave had never felt anything like this; this pure unguarded moment. There had never been any abandon so wild or pleasure so intense.  
  
He had never been able to forget himself before.  
  
And he clung to it as long as he could, but slowly the burning in his veins slipped away, soft and liquid, leaving him drained, heavy, and gasping against the heat of the other body, listening to that steady heartbeat thumping beneath the thin layers of cloth and skin. "Charlie," Dave breathed, the remnants of what had just happened burning like cinders beneath his skin.  
  
“Shhh,” Alan hushed from somewhere above him. A damp hand came up to cup Dave’s cheek, leading him into a sweet, tender kiss, and he relaxed into the mattress, lazily entwining his tongue with Alan’s own as they kissed gently for several moments.  
  
Alan eventually pulled away, crawling off of Dave and curling up beside him instead. He was still fully clothed, and still hard, Dave could feel the burning heat of his length pressed against his hip. He reached down, wanting to give Alan the same pleasure he had just received, but Alan stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist.  
  
“Tomorrow,” he said quietly, guiding Dave over to lie against his chest. He smoothed the back of his hand over Dave’s cheek, looking down at him with affection. “Tonight was for you.”  
  
Dave opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped by a wide yawn splitting his face. He blinked sheepishly at Alan’s low chuckle, and nodded, nuzzling further into his chest.   
  
As his eyes slipped closed, he thought he heard Alan murmur in a quiet voice.  
  
“I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting so long.”


End file.
